


Looking for Love

by ChumChumPotato



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Multi, Oneshot, Overstimulation, Smut, The reader can be any gender, Very Fast Pace Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChumChumPotato/pseuds/ChumChumPotato
Summary: Beomgyu wakes up one morning looking for love, and finds you.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Looking for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenStayTiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenStayTiny/gifts).



> This is my way of gifting all of the readers and wishing them a Happy New Year. Enjoy~

Beomgyu woke up that morning looking for love. He went into his bathroom and took a shower to freshen up and after a nice little breakfast, he grabs his house keys a goes out to search for the one. After searching around all day, with no success, he disappointedly begins to walk home, but as he passes a park he sees you. You’re with your friends at a hotdog stand laughing and seem to be having a good, carefree time. You’re the one; he can tell by the light that your smile radiates. He walks up to you and says:

“Hello,”

“Hello,” you reply to him. Your obnoxious friends hoot and holler behind you. You roll your eyes, looks up at him, smiling, and asks:

“Why did you come up to me?”

“Well, I found what I was looking for.” He said looking down into your eyes. Now he knows that moving too fast is something to be worried about, but right now he just wants to let this feeling wash over him and see where this meeting takes him. You two walk and talk for the rest of the day and as the sun begins to set you get a text on your phone; it’s from your friends and it says:

‘Don’t come home until you get’im in bed! ’

As if Beomgyu had read the text himself he chuckles and says:

“Do you want to go to my house? I mean, I don’t want to be weird or anything, but I still want to talk to you, and it’s getting late so I don’t think we should be outside much longer…”

“Sure,” You chuckle. As you both walk, you talk about anything and everything, and as you both make it to his house you end up showing him the text your friends sent you. As soon as he reads it he chuckles, but when he looks up something in the air changes. He hands back your phone and when your fingers touch there is electricity. He opens the door to let you in, but before you could take off your jacket he pushes you up against the door and locks it. You both look into each other’s eyes before leaning forward and sealing your lips in a heated kiss. The kiss didn’t last very long, but it electrified everything around (and maybe even inside) the both of you. The air crackled as Beomgyu pulled away from your lips. He smirks as he loops his arms around your waist and says:

“How about we lose the clothes.” Then he sinks back down to your lips as he pulls off your jacket. You both stumble to Beomgyu's room without breaking the kiss. When you make it to his bed he pushes you onto it and climbs on top of you; then he leans down to make quick work of your unmarked neck making you moan quietly.

“I like the noises you make while I make you feel good. Let’s see if I can get more,” He says in his husky Daegu accent then he goes to take off the rest of your clothes and de-clothes himself as well. He leans into your lips again and uses his hands to explore your body; all of your curves, your bumps, everything. He falls in love with how you feel under him; he falls in love with all of you. He kisses down your body to your lower region and begins to lick and suck and tease until you tip over the edge as a moaning mess, and he pulls up feeling happy that you’re satisfied. He climbs on top of you and silently asks if it’s okay to stretch and enter you. You nod and soon feel 2 lubricated fingers inside of you scissoring you open searching for that special spot, and when they find it you arch your back and moan prettily pushing back onto the fingers wanting to feel that pleasure again; even if you’ve just cum. When he’s found your sweet spot he replaces his finger with his prick and sets a fast and slightly rough pace making sure to hit your prostate mercilessly. He feels you clench around him signifying that you’re close and responds by ramming into you even faster until you both cum, moaning satisfyingly. You fall limp wrecked and pleased, and Beomgyu crashes next to you before moving to clean you both up. Then he covers you both up with sheets and cuddles with you before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Sorry, I couldn't post on the 1st of this month I didn't have any internet. Comment or suggest ways for me to make this story better for you, and Happy New Year!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


End file.
